


Take a chance on me

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Strap-Ons, The reader is a single mother, natasha has a thing for the reader, the reader is too scared to act on her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: request: Hi! Can I request a Nat x fem reader? R is a teacher, & meets Nat when she visits her classroom. They flirt, but the reader turns Nat down. She has a 10 year old son (single mom) R likes Nat but is afraid to get their hopes up. Nat doesn’t give up, runs into them both getting ice cream. She joins them, Nat and her son hit it off, they head back to reader’s appt and Nat learns the truth. Nat says she wants them both in her life, she spends the night and they sleep together. Fluffy end please!





	Take a chance on me

 

When Natasha agreed to visit a fourth-grade class with the rest of the Avengers she didn’t expect to be attracted to the teacher. Natasha was surprised she was attracted to you because she typically went for a butch woman but thought you looked adorable in your floral dress and white cardigan. She hoped she’d be able to talk to you for a bit after their appearance but didn’t get her hopes up because they had a hectic schedule.

Fortunately for her, Steve agreed to stay half an hour after their appearance with the class because you told the Avengers that your students planned a little party for them as a thank you. Natasha took this as her chance to steal you away for a few minutes before she had to leave. Unfortunately, when she was about to go up to you Wanda walked up to and started talking about what was like to teach so many children every day. Natasha glared at Wanda and was mentally cursing her out because she got to you before her. Since Wanda could read minds she looked over at Natasha gave her a nod so she walked up and asked: “I’m sorry Wanda but can I steal y/n for a few minutes?” Wanda nodded her head before you walked her over to the library corner of your classroom.

 

* * *

You were happy that the other Avengers were in the classroom so they could distract the kids while you talked to Natasha. Throughout the entire party, you and Natasha talked about everything and anything. It’s been awhile since Natasha clicked with someone so when she noticed there were a few minutes left before she had to leave she decided to ask you out “Since I’m leaving soon what do you say we continue our conversation later tonight? Maybe over dinner and see where the night takes us?”

Taken off guard by Natasha’s question you blinked several times before you responded “I’m sorry Natasha but can’t” you apologized. It’s not that you didn’t want to go out with her, god you really did but you were a single mother of a ten-year-old boy and he was your main priority. Sure you’ve had relationships after your sons’ father walked out but they didn’t last once they found out you were a mom.

“Can I ask why?” Natasha asked while she gave you a confused look because she thought you guys were hitting it off.

“I just can’t ok” you snapped. Natasha flinched at your answer before she watched you walk away and started thanking the other Avengers for stopping by. Natasha spent the rest of the day thinking about your interaction in your classroom. She wanted to know why you rejected her because she knew there was a spark between the two of you.

* * *

The following afternoon Natasha went out for a walk to distract herself from thinking about you but just as she was passing an ice cream shop and spotted you hugging a young boy. Wanting to know who the little boy was, Natasha entered the shop and walked up to you “hey y/n” Natasha smiled when you looked over your shoulder and spotted her.

“Natasha what are you doing here?” you asked and wrapped your arm around your son.

Natasha elected to ignore your question and looked down at the young boy next to you “Who’s your friend?” Natasha asked.

“I’m her son Alexander” the little boy held out his hand and introduced himself. “I love you and all of the Avengers.”

Natasha shook his hand and smiled at him “Thank you. You know what, let me pay for your ice cream?” Natasha pulled out her wallet before you had the chance to answer “I don’t know how much their ice cream was but you can keep the change” the teenage employee looked like he was about to have a stoke when he noticed Natasha gave him a $100 dollar bill. “Would it be ok if I joined you guys?”

Without a second thought, Alexander nods his head excitedly “can she join us, mom?” Alexander looks up at you and gives you his signature puppy dog eyes.

Not wanting to disappoint your son you agreed “of course she can” you kissed Alexanders head and start to head towards the exit so you could eat it outside.

* * *

Natasha was grateful that you agreed to let her hang out with you guys because she got to know you and Alexander in a deeper level. You were surprised that Alexander was so open with Natasha because he was usually very shy when he’s around someone he’s never met before. He when he wanted to ask someone a question he would usually whisper in your ear so you could ask. With Natasha though he was smiling from ear to ear as he asked Natasha about what was it like to be an avenger and if he could be one when he grew up.

Before you knew it you and Alexander had been talking to Natasha for three hours. You could have spent another three hours talking but Alexander started tugging on your sweater and mumbled “Mom we have to go! Tommy’s sleepover is in a few hours and I haven’t packed my stuff yet.” Not wanting to leave Natasha just yet Alexander asked “do you want to come to our house? I can show you my avengers’ collection while I pack my stuff for the sleepover.”

“Only if your mommy lets me come over. I don’t want to go if I’m not welcomed by everyone” Natasha looked up at you and smiled.

“Of course you can come over” you responded, “we better get going before Tommy’s parents stop by to pick you up”. You guys all got up and made your way to your car so you could head back home.

* * *

Half an hour later you guys arrived helped Alexander pack for his slumber party. It took you guys an hour to get him packed because Alexander kept showing Natasha all of his toys and continued to ask questions about the Avengers. Once Alexander left there was an awkward silence between you and Natasha before you decided to speak “so what do we do now?”

“We can sit and talk about why you rejected me yesterday,” Natasha suggested and caused you to tense up. Patting the seat next to her on the couch you reluctantly walked over and sat next to her “Was it because of Alexander?”

“Yes,” you answered honestly “99% of the people I’ve dated in the past left when I mention I have a son” you admitted while you looked into Natasha’s eyes. “I thought you were going to be one of the 99% so I said no so I could save myself from another heartache.”

Natasha felt her heartbreak at your answer. You were such a sweetheart and the thought that people stopped seeing you because you had a son made her upset. “I promise I’ll never leave” Natasha whispered as she grabbed your hand kissed them.

You wanted to believe Natasha but you heard that same speech before. “Do you really mean it? I don’t want you to get my hopes up.”

“Yes, I mean it. I um can’t have kids so if you give me a chance I’ll treat Alexander as if he was my own son.” Natasha bit her lower lip when she realized she just revealed a secret, not even the Avengers knew.

A wave of guilt washed over you at Natasha’s words “I’m so sorry” you apologized even though you didn’t have to.

“It’s ok” Natasha let go of your hands and rested on of her hands on your jaw “just give me a chance and I promise I’ll make you and Alexander my priority.”

Licking your lips you looked back and forth between Natasha’s eyes and lips “please don’t make me regret this” you replied before you leaned in and kissed her. It had been a while since you kissed someone so you didn’t hold back and took control.

“I thought I was going to take control” Natasha laughed when you broke the kiss and started kissing your way down Natasha’s neck.

“Sorry but I love being in control” you pulled away and took off your top. “You know what, let’s take this to my room. I have a very comfortable bed and my own toys I want to show you” you bit Natashas lower lip before you got up and dragged Natasha towards your bedroom.

Your hands were all over Natasha as you guys entered your bedroom. Natasha in the meantime was undoing your jeans “I’ve been thinking about this pussy all last night and this morning. I want a taste before we do anything.” Natasha pushed you onto your bed and yanked off your jeans and panties.

“But I want to be in control” you whimpered. Natasha just smiled and watched as you got comfortable on your bed “you’re going to pay for this.”

“I’m sure I will” Natasha removed her top and bra before she settled herself between your legs. “Ohh god you smell so good.” Natasha rubbed her nose against your clit and teased your entrance.

Without warning, Natasha inserted two fingers inside you and started flicking your clit with her tongue. “Fuuuck” you hissed and pulled on her fiery red hair. Looking down at her Natasha sent you a wink as she wrapped her lips around your clit and started sucking on.

“You’re so wet baby” Natasha made a scissoring motion with her fingers. Abandoning your clit Natasha starting leaving hickeys on the inside of your thighs as if she was marking her territory. “Mmm, let’s see what you taste like” removing her fingers Natasha licked her fingers clean and proceeded you eat you out.

“Jesus fucking Christ” you screamed when you felt Natasha fucking you with her tongue.

Natasha growled, “You taste so good baby, I’m not sure I’m going to leave this spot for a long while.” Natasha bit your thigh before she continued to go down on you.

Natasha alternate between fucking you with her tongue and fingers. The sensation was too much for you and soon you felt yourself cumming “oh my god NATASHA ! ! !” you arched your back as you came all over Natasha’s face.

“That’s right sweetheart, cum for me. You look so hot when you cum” Natasha praised you while licked up your cum. As soon as Natasha was done she kissed her way up your body. But just as she was about to kiss your lips you rolled you guys over so you were on top “smooth” Natasha laughed.

“I know. Now hold the bars and close your eye” you instructed Natasha while you rubbed her clit slowly with your thumb.

Doing as she was told Natasha held onto the bars on your bed frame and closed her eyes. Acting fast you got up and began to rummage through your nightstand until you found your handcuffs and the keys that when along with. “Y/n hurry up” Natasha whined but soon regretted saying those words when she felt the handcuffs around her wrist “Y/n, what the fuck” Natasha tried to get out of the handcuffs.

All you could do was laugh at Natasha’s frustrated state “You might be used to being in charge when it comes to saving the world but right now, in my house, I’m in charge.” you leaned in and kissed her before you got up and walked over to your closet. “I have four different sizes of strap-ons and since I’m feeling nice I’ll let you choose-”

“Fuck me with your thickest one” Natasha licked her lips and groaned she noticed I was holding a thick tan strap-on.

“Moby it is” you waved the strap-on before putting it on. You watched Natasha biting her lip as she saw that the fake penis swinging back and forth between your legs. “You’re going to love Moby. He’s my favorite because he makes the toughest chicks like you cry” you added on when you finally joined her and got between her legs. You started to tease her pussy with the tip you felt a sense of pride as you watched squirm at your action. “We’re alone right now so make as much noise as you want sweetheart” you bit Natasha’s lip before you thrusted inside her.

“SHIIIIT” Natasha yelled. “Fuck me, hard baby. I love it fucking love it hard” She begged so you gave her what she wanted.

Placing her left leg on your shoulder you found yourself getting turned on even more as you watched her breast jiggle every time you thrusted inside her. “as you wish little red” you fucked her as fast as you could.

“YESSS” Natasha cried while she pulled on the handcuffs.

The sound of your bed squeaking filled the room as you fucked Natasha faster and faster. You couldn’t help but smile when you heard Natasha crying that it felt good. “Don’t pull too hard or you’ll hurt your wrist” you warned Natasha in between thrusts when you noticed she was pulling on them.

“Please uncuff me” Natasha begged while she continued to pull on the handcuffs “please”.

“If you try anything I will spank you, got it?” Natasha enthusiastically shook her head so you pulled out and got the keys to remove the handcuffs. “Get on your hands and knees” you instructed and Natasha obeyed immediately.

You waited until Natasha was comfortable before grabbed her hips and thrusted inside her again “shit ! !” Natasha cried.

With Natasha’s cries and pleads for you to give her more you guys found yourselves having sex for hours and in every position, you could think of. You were surprised Natasha lasted so long because whenever you used Moby the person. Not Natasha. She took him like a champ even though she was exhausted from cumming so many times “I can’t anymore” Natasha whimpered as she slowly rode Moby.

“One more time sweetheart, just one more time” you hugged Natasha’s sweaty body and placed a kiss on her lips.

Hearing those words, Natasha looked into your eyes and started riding Moby as fast as she could until she felt herself cumming. “Oh god yesss” Natasha sobbed as she came hard.

“You’re ok” you soothed her while you picked her up and laid her on your bed “I’ll be right back” you pulled out and Natasha let out a sigh of relief before you disappeared into your bathroom and came back with a towel. “Let me clean you up.”

“You’re such a peach” Natasha sighed as you cleaned her up.

“I know” you laughed softly and tossed the towel to the side and wrapped your arms around a tired Natasha. “We should really go to sleep, Alexander will be home in a few hours. Too tired to respond Natasha nodded yes before you fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
